


The Next-to-Last Resort

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [71]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, Return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment when Stacy comes back to PPTH. Season 1, "Three Stories"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next-to-Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

It's not the last place she wants to be, because she doesn't hate Greg. But it is the last thing she wants to be doing - asking him for help. Especially for her husband. She wouldn't be here if she had other viable options.

Then there's Mark. He thinks he's fine and doesn't want to see any more doctors. She disagrees. Five years living with House, she knows how to recognize when _something_ isn't right. And something isn't right.

She needs to have Greg take a look at Mark to figure out what's wrong. She just has to convince Mark of that. Which may be the hardest part.

When she walks into the hospital, memories flood her mind - vivid, bright, vibrant memories mixed with some darker, less happy ones. The nurse at the desk doesn't recognize her. She thinks that's a good thing. There are enough butterflies fluttering around in her stomach already. She says she needs to speak with Dr. House. Aside from the almost stunned expression from the nurse, there is little reaction at all. The nurse instructs her to sit in a nearby chair and wait for Dr. House to finish with a patient.

Stacy thanks the nurse, but decides to forgo sitting in favor of trying not to pace. She also tries not to crush the medical films in the large folder in her arms.

It is more nerve-wracking waiting for Greg. Would he walk away and ignore her? Would he yell at her, causing a scene in the lobby? For that matter, how would _she_ react to seeing him again? Fortunately, her nerves were wound so tight about Mark, she'd be able to blame most of her nerves on that.

Rather than worry, she thinks about what she will say to Greg when he finally comes out of the exam room. That doesn't go too much better - start with the symptoms, the films, 'Hi, I'm married'? She can't figure out what to say.

When he finally comes through the lobby, he tries to brush her off before he even knows who he is supposed to see. She gets his attention and a hint of surprise on his face. He wasn't expecting her. Why would he?

She remembers that face, those eyes and she is taken back nearly ten years. He hasn't changed. She is still attracted to him and she wonders if he still feels the same.


End file.
